The End in Two Words
by 2many2count447
Summary: Two words can ruin a life. Two words had Temperance Brennan's world crashing down. When Hannah tells Brennan a secret, that secret starts to take a toll on Brennan. How Season 6 could have went. Expect B an B to end up together in the end.


**AN: Welcome to the new edition of my plethora of stories involving Hannah Burley. I hate that she existed, but I like the way she forced Booth and Brennan to see things about themselves. So get ready for an angst filled story guys. Review and DFTBA.**

Two words.

That's how Brennan's world turned upside again. That's how her world ended too. Her world ended and it began with two words. It's really incredible how lives change when all is said is two little measly words, groaned out by a woman who was slumped over on a table at The Royal Diner in Washington D.C.. Maybe it was more of a growl, the kind of noise let out when you have a report to complete and you are just too lazy to finish it. But either way, it was not the expected way of telling someone these words. You'd think the words, 'I'm pregnant' would have been said with a cheerful squeal or in some kind proud voice, knowing that they'd created life. At least a confused tone. That might of been a little better. Instead, Brennan sat with Hannah Burley for lunch, listening to her complain about being pregnant.

"I'm pregnant. He's the father."

"Con... Congratulations. You two must be very happy."

"No, Temperance, I don't think you realize what I just said. I, Hannah _freaking_ Burley am pregnant with Seeley Booth of the FBI's, child."

It's a wonder how Hannah didn't see the despair etched in Brennan's fake half-smile.

She continued with her rant, saying "I _never_ wanted this. Seeley and I aren't… I don't want to be some married housewife. You understand. Which is why I need your help. You are a person with many connections, which means you can help me in this situation." Hannah says, pulling out a bag with something wrapped around in a paper towel. Sneakily, she handed Brennan the bag. Brennan's reaction was as expected. Especially after hearing that. And Brennan was furious and despaired and broken all at the same time. Booth would commit himself to Hannah completely. This meant a beautiful proposal, marriage, a family, and all for thirty, forty or fifty years. All that Brennan could do was stare blankly at Hannah's blonde hair that was whipping around while she desperately searched for her iPhone in her messenger. She'd felt like her world had ended all in one moment. Logically (it's the only way Brennan can think right now. But really, what other way did Brennan think? It's how she comes of cold and unfeeling. Only a few know better. But those few see her pain. Because when Brennan is in pain, she is at her worst.), she knew that it hadn't changed _her _life, but that's not to say that it wasn't painful to hear. In fact, it was Booth's life that had changed drastically. She knew that.

"I need you to do some tests on this. It's my pregnancy test. I just… I need to be sure."

"You don't sound happy about this, correct? And because of your discretion handing me the test, I have been lead to believe that nobody else knows about this. Including Booth?"

Hannah paused hesitantly, than admitted, "For now, at least."

Brennan moved slowly to put the test in her bag. She stood and apologized for having to leave to finish paperwork at the lab. She promised to have some tests done to she if the outcome was in fact correct. But in reality, Brennan knew that the test would sit on her desk for a couple days. She slipped her white trench coat on, and tied the belt around her waist. She ran a hand through her now shorter brown hair, and said goodbye.

Brennan had driven over the lab without even remembering the drive. She mindlessly walked straight to her office, not stopping to tell anyone of her arrival. Even so, Brennan's entrance did not escape the sight of Angela, who watched Brennan like a hawk. Angela knew immediately that something was wrong, because Brennan hadn't strode in with vigor like she usually did. She didn't even look the excited the slightest bit.

Something was gravely wrong. She knew that Booth would know that something was wrong with her immediately too, because her emotions weren't changing, and Booth was waiting for her in her office.

Brennan looked into her office, but stopped at the doorway. She'd seen Booth sitting on her couch, so she'd turned quickly to avoid him. On that note, Angela followed Brennan up the wood staircase to the upper level. She had to support her friend, no matter the situation.

**AN: Do me a favor and review, because I like to see where the reader wants the story to go. You are the most important part of this. And remember, THE LANCE TO THE HEART IS ON TONIGHT! :( Thanks for reading.**


End file.
